marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Mutants Comic Books
Gonna tackle this one next...hold your breath Artful Dodger 12:30, 3 September 2007 (UTC) __TOC__ Volume 1 (1983-1991) Professor X recruited new mutants to be a replacement team after he mistakenly assumed the X-Men were dead in Uncanny X-Men #ICantRemember. Image:Newmutants 1 1.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #1 Image:Newmutants 2.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #2 Image:Newmutants 3.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #3 Image:New Mutants 004.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #4 Image:NewMutants005.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #5 Image:New Mutants 6.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #6 Image:Newmutants 7.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #7 Image:Newmutants 8.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #8 Image:NewMutants009.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #9 Image:NewMutants10.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #10 Image:NewMutants11.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #11 Image:Newmutants 12.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #12 Image:NewMutants13.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #13 Image:NewMutants14.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #14 Image:NewMutants15.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #15 Image:NewMutants16.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #16 Image:NewMutants17.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #17 Image:NewMutants18.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #18 Image:Newmutants 19.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #19 Image:NewMutants.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #20 Image:NewMutants21.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #21 Image:NewMutants22.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #22 Image:NewMutants23.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #23 Image:NewMutants24.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #24 Image:Newmutants 1 25.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #25 Image:Newmutants 26.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #26 Image:Newmutants 27.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #27 Image:New Mutants vol1 28 cover.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #28 Image:New Mutants 29.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #29 Image:New Mutants 30.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #30 Image:New Mutants 31.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #31 Image:New Mutants 32.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #32 Image:New Mutants 33.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #33 Image:New Mutants 34.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #34 Image:New Mutants 35.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #35 Image:New Mutants 36.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #36 Image:New Mutants 37.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #37 Image:New Mutants 38.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #38 Image:New Mutants 39.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #39 Image:New Mutants 40.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #40 Image:New Mutants 41.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #41 Image:New Mutants 42.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #42 Image:New Mutants 43.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #43 Image:Newmutants 1 44.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #44 Image:New Mutants 45.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #45 Image:New Mutants 46.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #46 Image:New Mutants 47.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #47 Image:Newmutants 48.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #48 Image:Newmutants 1 49.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #49 Image:Newmutants 50.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #50 Image:New Mutants 51.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #51 Image:New Mutants 52.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #52 Image:Newmutants 1 53.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #53 Image:New Mutants 54.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #54 Image:Newmutants 55.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #55 Image:New Mutants 56.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #56 Image:Bird brain 003.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #57 Image:Newmutants 1 58.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #58 Image:New Mutants 59.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #59 Image:Newmutants 60.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #60 Image:Newmutants 61.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #61 Image:Newmutants 1 62.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #62 Image:Newmutants 1 63.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #63 Image:New Mutants 64.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #64 Image:Newmutants 65.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #65 Image:Forge cover 3.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #66 Image:New Mutants 67.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #67 Image:Newmutants 68.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #68 Image:New Mutants 69.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #69 Image:Newmutants 70.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #70 Image:Newmutants71.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #71 Image:Newmutants 72.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #72 Image:Newmutants 73.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #73 Image:New Mutants 74.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #74 Image:New Mutants 75.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #75 Image:New Mutants 76.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #76 Image:Newmutants 77.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #77 Image:New Mutants 78.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #78 Image:New Mutants 79.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #79 Image:New Mutants 80.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #80 Image:New Mutants 81.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #81 Image:New Mutants 82.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #82 Image:Newmutants 83.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #83 Image:New Mutants 84.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #84 Image:New Mutants 85.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #85 Image:Newmutants 86.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #86 Image:Newmutants 87.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #87, second printing Image:New Mutants 88.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #88 Image:New Mutants 89.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #89 Image:New Mutants 90.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #90 Image:New Mutants 91.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #91 Image:New Mutants 92.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #92 Image:New Mutants 93.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #93 Image:New Mutants 94.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #94 Image:Newmutants 1 95.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #95 Image:Newmutants 1 96.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #96 Image:Newmutants97.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #97 Image:New Mutants 98.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #98 Image:New Mutants 99.jpg|New Mutants Vol. 1 #99 Image:Newmutants 100.JPG|New Mutants Vol. 1 #100 Volume 1 Annuals Image:Newmutantsannual 1.jpg|New Mutants Annual #1 Image:New Mutants Annual 2.jpg|New Mutants Annual #2 Image:Newmutantsannual3.jpg|New Mutants Annual #3 Image:Newmutants annual 4.JPG|New Mutants Annual #4 Image:New Mutants Annual 5.jpg|New Mutants Annual #5 Image:New Mutants Annual 6.jpg|New Mutants Annual #6 Image:Newmutants annual 7.JPG|New Mutants Annual #7 Image:New Mutants Special Edition 1.jpg|New Mutants Special Edition #1 Limited Series and Specials Marvel Graphic Novel #4 Image:Marvelgraphicnovel 4.JPG|Marvel Graphic Novel #4: The New Mutants New Mutants Special Edition Image:New Mutants Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|Special Edition #1 New Mutants Summer Special Image:New Mutants Summer Special 1.jpg|Summer Special #1 Truth or Death (1997) Image:New Mutants Truth or Death Vol 1 1.jpg|Truth or Death #1 Image:New Mutants Truth or Death Vol 1 2.jpg|Truth or Death #2 Image:New Mutants Truth or Death Vol 1 3.jpg|Truth or Death #3 Volume 2 (2004-2005) Image:New Mutants Vol 2 1.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #1 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 2.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #2 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 3.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #3 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 4.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #4 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 5.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #5 Image:Newmutants volume2 6.JPG|New Mutants Vol 2 6 Image:Wallflower newmutants.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 8 Image:Newmutants volume2 9.JPG|New Mutants Vol 2 9 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 10.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 #10 Textless Covers Image:New mutants002.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 1 Image:Mirage New mutants.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 2 Image:Magma02.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 3 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 4.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 4 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 5.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 5 Image:Wolfsbane New Mutants.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 6 Image:Magma 006.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 7 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 7.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 7 (unpublished cover) Image:New Mutants Vol 2 8.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 8 Image:New Mutants Vol 2 9.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 9 Image:Rahne 005.jpg|New Mutants 10 Image:Karma 02.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 11 Image:Elixircover.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 12 Image:NEW MUTANTS 29.jpg|New Mutants Vol 2 13